Time Trippin' Fibers
by guyver 2
Summary: this story picks up where the last left off... but with den-o and a few other past riders along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: return of the time trippin' hero and the knight of the earth

"Ryuko I'm five minutes out from the bank you texted me about, just keep him talking." Tai said as he gave the order into his helmet's radio transmitter. "Got it bro." ryuko replied. Six months have passed since ragyo and nui's defeat at the hands of Tai and Gaia, since then no major threats have occurred in Honnouji. Soon enough Tai was at the bank where ryuko and her men were waiting. "Thanks bro, this guy's got some kinda nut in a bat costume helpin' him." Ryuko explained. "You mean he's got batman helpin' him?" Tai asked. "Not in that sense but, yeah." Replied ryuko. Just then a bat lookin' creature swooped down and scooped up one of ryuko's guys. "BOSS HELP ME!" cried the officer. "Hold tight fukuroda!" ryuko called back. "I got it." Tai announced. Just then Tai jumped into the air and kicked the bat creature in the head causing it to drop fukuroda. "I got ya." Tai called out as he grabbed the former boxer turned cop and landed safely on the ground. The creature then landed and looked at Tai "You'll pay for that you little shit?!" the creature exclaimed. Just then a train whistle was heard and a train came out of the sky and rolled up right next to Tai and ryuko. "What the hell?" asked Tai. "Did a train just come outta the sky?" asked ryuko. "I think so." Tai answered. The doors to the train then made a hissing noise and slid open. "Oh no." exclaimed the monster as it slowly backed away. Just then a young boy and a big red oni looking monster jumped out of the train and started to walk towards the monster. Tai and ryuko then made their way around the train to see what was happening. "Wait is that ryotaru?" Tai asked. "Who?" ryuko asked.

"Oy ryotaru, let's do this." Said the red oni. "Sure thing Momotaros." Ryotaru replied. "I knew it." Tai exclaimed as he ran up the two to greet them. "Oy, momo-sensei, Ryotaro over here." Tai called out as he ran up to them. "Oy, Tai nice to see ya again." Momotaros replied. "Yeah it's nice to see a familiar face." Ryotaro added. "Wait, he's with you two?" the monster asked. "That's right you piece of shit imagin, no offense momo-sensei." Tai exclaimed. "None taken, I knew you meant him." Replied momotaros. "Well, I'm boned." said the imagin. "Yep, time for some action." Tai exclaimed in an excited tone. "Yeah, oy Ryotaro." said Momotaros as he looked at his contract holder. "I get ya." Ryotaro replied as he swung the den-o belt around and latched it to himself. "This'll be fun." Said Tai as he pressed the button on his glove and turned the wheel to his first form. Ryotaro pressed a red button on his belt and held up what looked like a small black box. The three looked at each other and grinned then turned back to the imagin and said in unison "HENSHIN." Tai slammed his glove's rim down while Ryotaro swept the box across his belt with the belt saying "Sword Form" in response. Momotaros then possessed ryotaro and a black and silver suit covered the two, then red and silver armor pieces appeared and latched on to them, finally a red visor on a gold track came over their helmet and split in two to form to separate eye pieces with pointed horn on the top. "Ore… Sanjou." Said momotaros. "I am the guardian knight of this world… and you will bow to me." Tai exclaimed. To say ryuko was shocked was an understatement. "Just who are those two?" ryuko asked senketsu. "I don't know… they may be friends of your brothers." Senketsu replied. As Tai drew his sword momotaros put his together rather quickly.

"Shall we momo-sensei?" asked Tai. "Heh heh, let's go let's go!" shouted momotaros. Tai trailing behind him. The two started to slash at the imagin as fast as they could not wanting him to survive the fight. "Momo-sensei, get back." Tai warned. Momotaros took one last slash and backed up for Tai to do his thing. Tai charged as much energy as he could into his sword and jumped into the air brining it down on their foe. "Oh, shit." Said the imagin deadpanned. "Take this, my true HISSATSU ATTACK LIGHTING SLASH?!" shouted tai as he brought the sword crashing down on their foes head splitting him in half and causing him to explode. Momotaros ran up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "So, you came up with your own hissatsu attack huh?" asked momotaros. Tai simply nodded. "Pretty damn good kid." Replied momotaros as he removed the belt and jumped outta ryotaro. Tai changed back to civilian form too figuring it was best to remain as inconspicuous as possible. "Okay bro, you got some explaining to do." Ryuko scolded. Tai leaned in close to momotaros and whispered "I think I'm in trouble." "Well you did keep this secret from her." Replied momotaros. "Good point, see ya later sensei." Tai replied as he and momotaros fist bumped. "What's up?" asked Tai. "What's up?, you're friends with an ONI?!" shouted ryuko. "Not an oni." Momotaros called back. "Oh shut up you." Ryuko snapped. "Hey, look I'm sorry I didn't tell it's just that I kinda couldn't." Tai explained. "Couldn't or wouldn't?" ryuko asked. "Couldn't, hell even I shouldn't know about them I just kind, stumbled in on them once." Tai explained. "Who are they?" asked ryuko. "The red guy's momotaros, the kid is his contract holder ryotaro, there are more on the train their names are urataros, kintaros, ryutaros, and sieg together they're kamen rider den-o guardian of time." Tai answered. "Well then, let's go meet them." Ryuko said.

Author's notes: so yeah this is where the ending of my last story took us, and before any of you say "Kamen rider is an entirely different world they can't be in kill la kill." Let me just say, this is how I see it kill la kill and kamen rider most likely take place in the same world, just at different times at least that's how I figure it and honestly are you really gonna try and argue with me about the logic of a story where one of the characters wears a LIVING SUIT OF ARMOR?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet the imagin

"Well then let's go meet them." Said ryuko. "I agree we should meet them." Said a new voice. Tai and ryuko jumped as they heard the voice only to reveal it was their sister satsuki. "Damn it satsuki you nearly gave us a goddamn heart attack." Tai exclaimed. "Sorry that was not my intent." Satsuki apologized. "Yeah well just be a little more careful next time." Ryuko said in an annoyed tone. Satsuki walked over and gave her sister a quick hug. "Does that make up for it?" satsuki asked in a sly tone. "Funny satsuki, really funny." Ryuko replied as she and the others walked over to the train and followed momotaros and ryotaro inside. When they got to the dining car they saw four other weird lookin' creatures. One that looked slightly dragonish looked up at Tai and instantly recognized him. "Tai-Kun!" the creature cried as it ran up to him but wound up tripping and falling on his face. "Hey there ryutaros." Tai replied. A blue turtle looking one looked up. "Hello tai, how are you?" he asked. "Hey urataros, I'm good." Tai answered. A yellow one with a big horn on his head woke up and saw Tai. "Tai, welcome back to den-liner!" he bellowed. "Thanks kintaros." Tai replied. Finally a whit bird looking one walked up to Tai and said. "Kneel when your prince is here." Tai then responded with a quick deck to the white one's face causing him to topple over. "Still convinced you're a prince huh sieg?" Tai asked. The one called sieg the rushed to his feet and quickly bowed. "Apologizes tai, just some old habits of mine." Sieg apologized. "Just don't do it again, and don't try that with my sisters either." Tai warned. "Of course o merciful king." Sieg replied. "King?" asked ryuko. "It's this thing in siegs' head, he thinks he's a prince and I'm his king just ignore it." Tai advised.

The three then took a seat with ryotaro and waited for the train to start moving, soon enough it did and the train entered a weird looking portal and soon enough it was back in the world between time. The door at the end of the car slid open and the train's owner walked out. He then looked at Tai. "Tai-kun, do you have your pass?" he asked. Tai the pulled out a slim black box that matched ryotaro's. "What about you two, do you have a pass or ticket?" he asked. Ryuko and satsuki then lost some of the color in their faces. They didn't have a ticket or pass to ride this thing. "It's fine they're with me." Tai explained. "So you're sharing your pass with these two?" asked the owner. "Yeah, they're my sisters." Tai answered. "Very well then." Replied the owner who moved to a seat in the back corner of the car. "Naomi, rice please." The owner called. "Right away." Naomi called back. "What it this thing?" asked satsuki. "This is den-liner, the train of time." Tai answered. "It travels between the past, present, and future and let's passengers on and off to do as they please so long as they don't alter time." Tai explained. "So who's the kid then?" ryuko asked pointing at ryotaro. "Hey, I'm not a kid." Ryotaro snapped clearly offended. "Sorry dude it's just, you look a little too young to be an adult." Ryuko apologized. "His name is ryotaro nogami, and he is kamen rider den-o." Tai answered. "Hey Naomi could you bring us some coffee?" Tai asked. "Sure anything special in it?" Naomi asked. "Not in mine." Ryotaro answered. "Cream and two sugars in mine please." Satsuki replied. "I'll take mine black." Ryuko replied. "Milk and four sugars in mine please." Tai requested. "Hai, right away." Naomi replied getting to work on their coffee. "You put milk in your coffee?" asked ryuko. "Of course, why do you think we keep running out." Tai replied. Soon Naomi came by with four cups one white with a black strip, another white one with a blue strip, a black one with a green strip, and a black one with a red strip. "Arigato naomi." Said Tai.

"So what does den-o do?" asked satsuki taking a sip of her coffee. "Den-o is tasked with protecting the flow of time from evil imagin." Tai replied having already finished his coffee. Ryuko looked at the cup and had a horrified look on her face. "How did you drink your coffee that fast?" ryuko asked. "I just down it in one go." Tai answered. "What about those chuckle heads?" satsuki asked thumbing to the five imagin behind them who were getting into one of their infamous skirmishes. "They help ryotaro to protect the flow of time, each one corresponding with one of den-o's forms." Tai explained. "Now that you mention it." Ryuko cut in. a scene of ryotaro turning into his sword form flashing by. "The red guy did jump into ryotaro when he transformed." Ryuko said finishing her thought. "He did, they all can." Tai continued. "They have to, ryotaro isn't experienced in the weapons they use so when he transforms the imagin linked to the form he's using takes over for him." Tai explained. "Okay here's a question, satsuki how'd you even get to our location you were supposed to be at the office?" ryuko asked. "I was done for the day and heading home when I saw the altercation." Satsuki answered. "Now Tai what happens if an imagin gets out of control?" satsuki asked finishing off her coffee. "The imagin grows to a giant size and den-liner goes into combat mode to defeat them, housing enough weapons to do the job right." Tai answered. "Do they get outta control often?" ryuko asked. "No, just every once in a while." Tai replied. Just then Naomi called out from the intercom. "Attention passengers we have reached our destination please watch your step if you are disembarking." Naomi said. "When are we anyway?" asked ryuko looking out the window to see her dad's house NOT burned to the ground. "We have gone back to the day our father died, and we're going the save him." Tai answered getting up from his seat and walking towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: to save a life

"Have you lost your mind?" ryotaro asked as Tai walked towards one of the trains many doors. "No I haven't, if I can save dad then he can help us stop ragyo later on and I won't have to kill her myself." Tai explained causing the others to moan in disapproval. "What, what's wrong?" asked ryuko. "The rules of time clearly state that those who travel back with either a ticket or pass are not allowed to change history." Momotaros answered. "And that's bad, why?" satsuki asked. "Because, if the change is of such high importance like for instance stopping world war II from happening, then the flow of time will be significantly altered and that could cause major problems." Answered urataros. "But our dad's death can't be that big a blip on the flow of time's radar, can it?" asked ryuko. "Most likely not, but still we don't want time to be altered on a whim." Answered kintaros as he fell back asleep. "Owner, aren't you going to stop him?" asked sieg. "No, history was altered when he died anyway." Replied the owner. "What do you mean, that our dad was supposed to live that night?" asked Tai. "Yes, but an enemy of ours gaohu knew this and went back and told ragyo, thus your father died." answered the owner. "Damn her." Tai mumbled. Soon enough the train came to a full halt and the doors opened. "We're not gonna let you do this alone." Ryotaro said as he wrapped his belt around his waist. "No, this is my fight stay here." Tai ordered as he jumped out of the train.

Tai had to be careful not to be seen to soon, he waited until nui had arrived to make his move. He headed down into ishin's hidden lab to wait for her, and soon enough she found her way into the lab. "Who are you?" asked nui. "I'm the reaper come to claim your soul." Tai answered as he pulled out his sword. "The reaper come to claim my soul huh, well I guess I could work up a little bit of a sweat if you're actually any good at fighting." Nui exclaimed. Just then a whoosh of air went past nui and soon enough Tai was behind her, his sword covered and dripping in blood. Just then nui's head fell of and both her body and head exploded into a mass of life fibers that were absorbed by Gaia. "Not this time girly." Tai replied in a calm neutral tone. Just then Tai heard the door to the lab open. "Who's down there?!" ishin shouted. "Time for us to pull a ninja vanish here gaia." Tai exclaimed. _"Right boss."_ Replied Gaia. The two then leapt out of the lab and headed for den-liner. "Well did you get it done?" asked ryuko. "Yep, now we just need to make one last stop, then we can go home." Tai replied as he headed towards the front of the train to put in the new time and date to travel to. Soon enough Tai was back in the dining car and the train started to move again slowly gaining speed and it returned to the dimension of time. "So where are we goin' now?" asked ryuko. The day of honnouji's construction." Answered Tai as he took a seat next to momotaros. "Why there?" asked satsuki. "There's something I need to do there, it won't take long." Tai answered. "This isn't another assassination is it?" asked ryuko. "No just a little something I need to do, oy Naomi coffee please." Tai exclaimed. "Your usual?" asked Naomi. "Yep." Answered Tai. Soon enough Tai's coffee was ready and brought to him. "Here ya go." Naomi exclaimed in her normal cheery tone. "Arigato." Tai thanked as he took a sip of his coffee.

Soon enough the train came to a halt and was right outside of the Honnouji construction grounds. "Perfect, we're here." Tai said as he finished his coffee. He then made his way to the door and jumped out. "You guys stay here I won't be long." Tai called out as he walked over to a young satsuki. "Uh lady satsuki who's that?" asked one of the construction men. "I don't know." Replied the younger satsuki. Tai couldn't believe he was seeing his sister like this she was so small and looked so adorable. "Good day, you're satsuki kiriyuin right?" Tai asked. "I am, who are you?" asked satsuki. "My name is taiketsu kiriyuin, I'm your brother." Tai replied. "I don't have a brother." Satsuki replied curtly. "Not yet, you see I'm from the future and I'm here to give you some vital information to help you with your little coupe against ragyo." Tai explained. "How do you know about that?" satsuki asked sharply. "I told you I'm from the future." Tai answered. "Listen in three years go to this address at 8 p.m. and ask for ishin matoi and when you see him ask him about RYUKO matoi his daughter and the kamui he's developing, when he's done with his story tell him you need a kamui too." Tai instructed as he handed the younger satsuki a piece of paper with ishin's address on it. "Understood." Replied satsuki. "One more thing, don't let ragyo find out about this of nui or they'll kill him." Tai warned. "Of course." Satsuki replied. "Good now if you'll excuse me I must be off." Tai exclaimed as he headed back towards den-liner. Soon enough Tai was back on the train and it returned him and his sisters to the present. "Whatever changes you made occur had better been worth it." Ryotaro said as he showed them off den-liner. "Don't worry they were." Tai answered. "What did he change?" asked ryuko. "Don't know." Ryotaro answered. Just then satsuki started moaning and grasping at her skull. "Sis you okay?" ryuko asked worry clear in her voice. "Yeah it's just that, I feel like my memories are splitting apart at the seams." Satsuki replied as she sat herself down on a bench. "Oh yeah that's just the delayed reaction to me running into your younger self in the past, time's rewriting your memories, it'll pass soon." Tai explained as he pulled out a lighter and cigarette. "You smoke?!" exclaimed ryuko. "You don't, what with having to deal with getting shot at every day?" Tai asked. "No, I just have a few beers." Ryuko replied. "Probably a lot safer then smoking anyhow." Ryotaro joked. Tai then just gave up on trying to have a quick smoke and threw the rest of his cigarettes on the ground and crushed them under his boot. "Anyway, if we need you we'll call you." Tai said as he started to walk away from den-liner. "Right, and if we need you we'll call ya." Ryotaro replied as he went back inside den-liner. Soon the train took off Tai and his sisters started the trek back to his office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: a better home

Tai and his sisters soon made it back to his offices with very little trouble, but when they arrived they saw a car that none of them recognized sitting out front. "Whose car is that?" asked satsuki. "Probably just a perspective client's." answered Tai as he opened the door. When he opened the door Tai and the girls saw a tall man with some rather weird lookin' blond standing near Tai's desk. "Hi there, not to be rude but what's the case you got for me?" Tai exclaimed. "I need you to find my children." The man replied. "Missing kids huh, yeah I can do that pretty easily what do they look like?" asked Tai as he threw his coat and hat on a nearby hat rack. "Well one's a boy about your age and he looks a lot like you, the others his younger sister she's about two years younger than my son and usually wears white and blue she has long black hair, finally there's their youngest sister she's pretty short has short black hair with a red streak and usually wears red and black." Answered the man as he turned around and satsuki started to choke up abit. "Dad?" asked satsuki with tears in her eyes. "Hey there sweet heart." Replied sorochi. Satsuki ran over and hugged him as hard as she could. "Huh, what's wrong aren't you happy to see me?" asked sorochi. "These are tears of joy." Satsuki replied. "She hasn't seen ya in a while is all dad." Ryuko informed. But then ryuko thought to herself for a minute _"How'd I know that was dad?"_ she asked herself. Meanwhile Tai went behind his desk and saw things had changed ALOT first off there were two photos on his desk instead of the usual one, the first was the same just him and his sisters from that little birthday concert he ryuko and the elite's threw for satsuki a while ago, the second one was a little weird though, it was tai, ryuko, satsuki, and sorochi standing at his old mansion in the mountains and it WASN'T burnt down. _"Well that's new."_ Tai thought to himself. "But she just saw me last week." Sorochi said with a chuckle as he finally managed to pry satsuki off him. "It's been longer for her." Tai answered. "I guess." Sorochi joked. "Still it is good to see you again." Tai admitted. "Yeah well I wouldn't be here if you hadn't kill nui." Sorochi replied. "You know about that?" asked Tai. "I **do** have security cameras you know." Sorochi replied. Tai then face palmed as he had completely forgot about the cameras in the lab.

Just then the door to the office burst open and dozens of different imagine appeared and started to attack the four. "What the hell are these things?" asked sorochi as he beat one of them off Tai's sword that was on the wall. "Imagine, ryuko satsuki fight time." Replied Tai as he kicked one of the monsters in the gut. "Right bro." replied ryuko as she swung her scissors. "Affirmative." Replied satsuki as she slashed one with bakuzan. The three then transformed into their respective combat modes, but Tai's was a little different. "What the, gaia what the hell did ya do?" asked Tai as he punched an imagine in the nose. "Well since we're fighting imagine I figured this was a better choice." Replied Gaia. "I look like kamen rider zeronos in his Altair form." Tai argued. "Well it fits you." Gaia retorted. "Bro now is not the time for you to be arguing about how your armor looks." Ryuko called as she kick an imagine in the groin. "Right sorry." Tai apologized as he grabbed sorochi and took him outside the building. "Wait here dad." Tai ordered as he ran back into the building but just as he entered the building his sisters came flying out at him and crashed into him. "Ow, that hurt." Ryuko croaked. "No kidding." Satsuki hissed in pain. "Would you two get offa me!" Tai yelled.

Just then a familiar train whistle blew and den-liner rode down onto the street. "Come on we're outta here." Tai ordered as he his sisters and their father boarded den-liner. Soon the train took off into the sky and went back into the land of time. "Thanks for the lift." Tai exclaimed as he slumped against the wall. "What were those imagine doing in our time?" asked ryuko as momotaros tended her injuries. "They appeared because your brother went back and altered time, when he went to the younger satsuki's time he made a warp in time large enough for those imagine to get through." Explained the owner. "So because I was tryin' to help, I ended up fucking everything up?" Tai asked. "That's a rather crud way to put it but yes." Answered urataros as he finished wrapping some gauss around satsuki's head. Tai looked around and saw that neither of his sisters were in any shape for a fight neither was sorochi who didn't even have a weapon. "Ryotaro, would you be up to helpin' me fix this?" Tai asked. "Sure thing." Ryotaro answered with a thumbs up. "Okay, it's time to go back to the past and fix this." Tai exclaimed as he made his way to the head of the train to put the time in. soon after he made his way back to the dining car where everyone was looking worried. "What's wrong?" asked Tai. Momotaros then looked up at him to answer his question. "The owner says that he was wrong about your dad, he does need to die." Momotaros answered. "What?!" Tai shouted as he looked to the owner. He then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up to his eye level everyone got ready to pry him off but the owner waved them off. "I'm sorry, but it's true." The owner exclaimed. "But you said gaohu told ragyo about him and as a result she decided to kill him." Tai snarled. "As did I however ever since gaohu attempted to muck up the flow of time different time lines have been made, I was seeing a timeline where he didn't die and mistook it for ours." Explained the owner.

Tai then dropped him to the floor and started to think about this, just then he remembered the head of the train had a map of all points of time and their original outcomes. "I'll be right back." Tai snarled as he went to the head of the train. When he got there he looked up the day their father died and saw that he was supposed to live after all. "That fucking liar." Tai exclaimed in a low bestial tone. Soon he was back in the dining car and punched the owner across the face, this got momotaros and the others to grab hold of him and pull him back. "That's for lying to me old man." Tai growled. Everyone looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?" asked ryuko. "That wrinkled old fuck lied about dad needing to die." Tai answered as he finally shook the others off him. Momotaros looked at the owner with distain in his eyes. "Were you gonna make him lose his father all over again just cause he screwed up?" asked momotaros anger clear in his eyes and voice. The owner didn't get to answer because they had reached their destination. "Never mind, let's go ryotaro and momotaros." Tai called as he made his way to the door.

Author's notes: okay I'll admit this chapter was a little rushed, namely cause I was working on it in study hall and was running outta time to really make it the usual quality of my other stories chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: righting a wrong

Soon enough den-liner came to a screeching halt beside its past double. Tai jumped out and made his way to his past self. The other Tai noticed and started to walk towards him. "What am I doing here?" he asked. "If you mean me I'm here to stop you from changing the past." The present Tai answered. "Why?" past Tai asked. "We both want this, we can stop ragyo even sooner." He argued. "But at what cost?" Tai asked. "The flow of time being altered, our sisters almost losing their lives?!" Tai argued. "Acceptable losses." His past self answered. "No!" Tai yelled. "Our sisters lives aren't acceptable losses, they never were they never will be." Tai argued. "And here I thought I could rely on you." Tai's past self exclaimed as he transformed. Tai followed suit and went straight to final form. "Don't do this if either of us dies the outcome could be horrendous." Tai warned. "I don't care." Tai's past self argued. The two then began to fight each landing blow after blow on the other. "I'm not half bad." Tai joked. "I know, I'm you after all." Past Tai replied as he threw another punch at him.

The two continued to do battle for almost an hour before Tai decided to think outside the box. He flew towards the forest that was a mile away. "Hey get back here!" past Tai yelled as he gave chase. "Can't believe I used to be that ass – hat" Tai said. _"I know, it's weird."_ Gaia replied. As Tai reached the forest he decided to make up a plan. "Okay, we got some time let's think of a plan." Tai suggested as he leaned up against a tree. _"Well, past me is giving him powers so why don't we destroy him, er me?"_ Gaia suggested. "No, I can't I'll destroy you too." Tai argued. _"Tai, we need to beat him if killing both me and my past self is the only way to do it, we have to."_ Gaia argued. Tai didn't want to admit it, but Gaia was right it was the only REAL way to stop him. "Tai, come out and play!" past Tai yelled. "Really, a warriors joke, Jesus I really am a nerd." Tai muttered as he ran towards a clearing in the forest. _"Well boss, what's it gonna be?"_ Gaia asked. "Alright, I'll do it even if I lose you too." Tai reluctantly agreed. As he reached the clearing he saw momotaros as den-o. "What are you doing here?" Tai asked. "I told you to stay on den-liner." Tai exclaimed. "This is my job, not yours." Momotaros argued. "Maybe not but it's my mess, and I'll clean it." Said Tai. Just then they heard Tai's past self come through the forest and into the clearing. "Oh, double teaming me with momo-san huh?" asked Tai's past self. "Well it won't work." He said as he advanced on the two. "Nope, just you and me, no one else." Tai exclaimed as he drew his sword. "Tai, don't do this alone." Momotaros urged trying to get him to let him help. "Stay out of this sensei." Tai said deadpanned.

The two charged each other swords held high and ready to strike. The two fought for what seemed like hours trading blows 'till tai decided to end this fight. "Now to finish this." Tai said in a sorrowful tone. He pressed the button on his belt and let the energy build. Tai's past self figured out what he was gonna do rather quickly. "What are you doing?" he asked. "If you kill my Gaia yours will die too!" he shouted. "I know, don't remind me." Tai answered. Tai then rushed his past self faster than he had before. "NOOOO!" Tai's past self cried. "ACTION ZERO, QUADRUPLE SLASH!" yelled tai with tears in his eyes as he slashed into the past gaia all the memories of him and his gaia flew by in his mind when he was done tai could only utter one last thing before gaia passed. "Goodbye, my friend, my… brother." Tai said in a deathly quiet tone. _"Goodbye, my brother."_ Replied Gaia as both he and his past self exploded into a mess of life fibers. When it was all said and done Tai was left standing in his under suit holding his sword in shaking hands as tears silently fell onto the ground. "Gaia… I'm sorry, you've been with me since day one and now in our last fight… I end up killing you to stop the bad guy." Tai muttered as he fell to his knees and quietly sobbed over the loss of his friend, his partner, his brother, Gaia. "AND THE BAD GUY WAS ME!" Tai shouted as he broke down into a whimpering mess. Momotaros made his way over to Tai and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's time to go." He muttered as he grabbed Tai's sword. Tai grabbed what he could of Gaia and put it in his pocket and made his way back to den-liner.

When the two returned to den-liner everyone was shocked to see Gaia was gone. "Tai, where's Gaia?" ryuko asked. Tai reached into his pocket and pulled out the scraps that were left of Gaia and put them on the table. "That's all that's left of him." Tai muttered as he sat down in the back of the car. "Naomi, whiskey." Tai said not looking up. "Sure." Naomi replied as she filled Tai's request. Just then the owner walked in and saw everyone upset. "Happy now old man?" asked Tai rage coming through his sorrow. "YOU WANNTED ME TO LOSE SOMEONE I CARED ABOUT TO FIX THIS AND GUESS WHAT I LOST GAIA TO DO IT!" Tai yelled as he grabbed the owner by his suit and slammed him into the wall. "Momotaros, restrain him." The owner said not looking away from Tai. "Do it yourself." Momotaros replied sitting down to gather what had happened. Tai was getting ready to smash the owners head in by this point. "Give me one reason I shouldn't invert your head." Threatened Tai. "Because, kamui gaia… is alive." The owner answered. "WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed. "You thought you had destroyed him, but when he lost his physical form he didn't die, he just became lost in several points in time." The owner explained. Tai released the owner and backed away. "Congrats, your head won't get inverted." Tai said still clearly pissed. "So you're saying that Gaia's scraps are lost in the past?" ryuko asked. "Exactly, also I'm sorry for before someone had altered the time map before we picked you up the second time." The owner exclaimed. "Well then, let's go get my buddy back." Tai said determined to rescue his lost friend. "How's gaia lost in time anyway?" satsuki asked. "When your Gaia and the Gaia from the past were destroyed both their essence's merged into one and that created an anomaly in the flow of time." Explained the owner. "That doesn't matter, where's the first scrap?" Tai asked. "It is in the time of when your sister first arrived in Honnouji." Answered the owner. "Well then let's go get it." Tai said as he returned to his seat. _"Don't worry buddy, we'll get ya home."_ Tai thought hoping for gaia to hear him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: one down

Den- liner soon made its way to ryuko's first day at Honnouji but had to park out in the slums to avoid detection. "Okay, I'm goin'." Tai said. "Wait, before you go I should let you know the time masters are aware of the situation and have given us free reign." The owner explained. "Time masters, are they like the time lords from doctor who?" ryuko asked. "In a way, the control time they don't travel through it, but otherwise yes." The owner answered. "Okay, if we're done with the geek out, I'm gonna need a rider belt." Tai said. "Here ya go." Ryutaros said handing him a belt. "This looks like the ooo driver." Tai exclaimed. "Yes, when he had finished fighting hino eiji gave it to us for safe keeping." The owner explained. "Well, that's convenient." Tai said as he jumped outta den-liner.

Soon enough he ran into the ryuko from the past. "Hey there!" Tai called out. "Yeah, what do ya want?" ryuko asked. "Mind if I follow ya? I'm lookin' for the school and got kinda lost, you seem to be headin' in the right direction." Tai exclaimed. "Yeah sure." Ryuko answered. "Thanks, names Tai by the way." Tai said introducing himself. "Ryuko, where ya from?" ryuko asked. "Osaka, I moved out here when the city there got to hectic." Tai replied. "You, what about your folks?" ryuko asked. "I'm on my own now, my ma died when I was a baby and dad passed away half a year ago." Tai answered clearly lying, but ryuko didn't know that. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Ryuko apologized. "Don't worry about it, the way I see it you shouldn't dwell on the past." Tai exclaimed tryin' to make ryuko feel better. "Good philosophy." Ryuko said. "Thanks, I think so." Tai replied. The two walked on till they got to the school. _"I hope inamuta hacked into the school database in time."_ Tai thought. Soon enough the two found themselves in home room where they saw mikisugi. _"I never could stand that guy."_ Tai thought to himself. "Okay everyone we have two new students in class k today so please welcome ryuko matoi and taiketsu Shinigami." Mikisugi called out the only one paying any attention being mako's past self. "Here over here these seats are free." Mako called out.

Ryuko and Tai took their seats and sat through the boring ass lecture until the lunch bell rang. "You coming?" ryuko asked. "Yeah I just gotta ask the teacher something." Tai said. "Alright, meet up with us later." Ryuko called out. Tai walked back into the room. "I need to talk to ya." Tai said getting mikisugi's attention. "What is it?" he asked. Tai shut the door behind him and walked up to mikisugi. "I know who you are, you're not a teacher you're an operative of the nudist beach organization." Tai exclaimed. "How'd you know?" mikisugi asked. "Because my real name is Tai kiriyuin brother to satsuki and I'm from the future, I came back to this time to retrieve the pieces of my kamui gaia." Tai answered. "How, could someone from the future come to the past, that's just science fiction." Mikisugi scoffed. "It's the truth." Tai defended. "If you're from the future, what happens to me?" mikisugi asked. "You and your group are successful in defeating ragyo and peace is restored to the world." Tai answered. Mikisugi was dumbfounded. "What do you want from me?" he asked. "Just keep an eye out for my kamui's scraps and don't divulge anything I told you to anyone." Tai answered. "Sure thing." Mikisugi exclaimed as Tai walked out the door. "Thanks." Said Tai. "No problem." Replied mikisugi.

Tai caught up to ryuko in time to see satsuki walk down the stairs. "Shit." Muttered Tai as he ran up to her and got between her and ryuko. "Hey pres. I got a question for ya." Ryuko exclaimed. "What are you doing?" asked Tai. "She may have killed my dad, and I'm gonna find out." Ryuko answered. "It wasn't her." Tai exclaimed. "What!?" ryuko exclaimed. Tai turned to satsuki. "I think you should tell her about nui harime." Tai said. This surprised satsuki she didn't think anyone outside of revocs knew about nui. Just then a boxing glove slammed into Tai's face. "Tai!" cried ryuko as she ran to help him. "Fukuroda." Satsuki said deadpanned. "Yes, captain of the boxing club takahara fukuroda I'll deal with him." Fukuroda said. "No, leave them alone." Satsuki said. "What!? Are you sure?" fukuroda asked. "Yes, gammagori bring them to the top of the tower." Satsuki ordered. "Milady." Replied gammagori as he retrieved Tai and ryuko. Soon enough the four were in the tower where the other three members of the elite four laid in wait. "Who are these two?" jakuzare asked. "The girl is ryuko matoi a transfer student, the young unconscious man is taiketsu shinagami, according to his record he's an orphan as of six months ago." Inamuta explained. "Well what happened to him?" sanageyama asked. "He was attacked by fukuroda." Gammagori answered as he set Tai down on jakuzare's couch. "Well then, I'll have to punish him." Sanageyama exclaimed as he sat in his chair. "I'll get the medical club to treat his wounds." Jakuzare exclaimed. "Please do." Satsuki replied as she too took her seat. Satsuki looked at Tai and thought to herself _"How did he know about harime?"_ but that was a question she could ask when he was back to 100% for now he needed to rest.

While Tai was passed out he swore he heard a voice… calling him. _"Boss… help me, please?!"_ Tai instantly knew who it was, it was Gaia he was close by. _"Boss… find me, hurry?!"_ Gaia's voice called out in urgency. "Gaia?!" Tai exclaimed slamming head first into ryuko causing both of them to topple back. "Aw geez… you got a head like a rock." Ryuko groaned as she held her aching skull in pain. "Me… what about you?!" Tai muttered as he too felt some pain. "Who is this gaia?" satsuki asked. Tai looked at her with a stare so cold that even satsuki was slightly put off by it. "An old friend of mine… I came here to find him." Tai answered. "Well maybe we can help you find him then, I'm sure the elites wouldn't mind." Satsuki exclaimed. "We the elite four shall help you to find your friend!?" gammagori cried at the top of his lungs. Just then sanageyama jumped onto his shoulders and started to whack him with his sword. "DON'T VOLUNTERE US FOR THINGS WITHOUT OUR SAY YOU DUMBASS!" sanageyama shouted as he continued to hit gammagori with his wooden sword. "Ow, okay, okay just stop hitting me." Gammagori replied. "Enough!" satsuki yelled causing the elites to stand at attention. "My elites are at your disposal should you need them." Satsuki offered. "Thanks, but I need to do this alone." Tai replied as he sat up. "Why do I have bandages on my skull?" Tai asked. "Fukuroda punched ya, remember?" sanageyama asked. "Oh yeah that little fucker, I 'm gonna kill him." Tai exclaimed in anger a bright green aura surrounding him. "Whoa, that's a neat trick." Ryuko exclaimed. Just then a knock was at the door. "I'll get it." Tai exclaimed as he made his way to the door. When he opened it he saw momotaros disguised as a janitor, fake mustache and all. "Forgot to give ya these." He whispered as he handed Tai the medal book for the driver. "A little late but thanks." Tai replied. "Before ya go one more thing." Tai exclaimed. "What?" momotaros asked. Tai then ripped the fake mustache off momotaros's face causing the imagine warrior to cry out in pain. "Lose the mustache." Tai replied before going back into the room. "Who was that?" satsuki asked. Tai quickly stuffed the book in his coat. "Lost student." Tai answered. "Oh by the way, does your pal guy wear black and green?" inamuta asked. "Yeah, why?!" Tai replied. Inamuta then held up a pair of black and green pants. "Cause I think these are his." Inamuta answered. Tai took the pants and immediately felt Gaia's presences in them, he had found a chunk of his partner. "You think he was kidnapped?" gammagori asked. "I don't know, it's possible but highly unlikely." Inamuta replied as he scrolled through his hand held. "It's more likely he's just drunk and walking around town without his pants." Inamuta theorized. "No it's not." Tai argued. "Gaia doesn't drink, he was taken." Tai exclaimed. "Then we'll find him." Gammagori said causing sanageyama to whack him in the shin. "Ow!" gammagori yelled. "I told ya not to drag us into shit without our okay." Sanageyama exclaimed sheathing his sword. "Either way you're not comin' with me." Tai said. "He's my friend I'll find him." Tai argued. "If that is your wish." Satsuki replied. "It is and thank you for understanding." Tai exclaimed as he walked out of the room.

Soon enough Tai was in the school court yard on his way back to den-liner. "Hey, new kid!" fukuroda yelled. "What do ya want ya bald fuck?" Tai asked. "Well that was rather rude." Fukuroda exclaimed. "You punched me in the head, of course I'm gonna be an ass towards you." Tai replied. Just then Tai heard a fist heading towards him and ducked outta the way. He turned to see fukuroda had launched the attack. "If you're gonna be rude like that then I'm gonna beat some discipline into ya." Fukuroda exclaimed. "You'll need more than a puny boxing glove to stop me this time." Tai declared as he attached the driver to his waist and slotted three medals in. Tai ran the scanner across the driver's front and activated the transformation sequence. "HENSHIN!" Tai announced. The belt then called out the medals names. "TAKA, TORA, BATTA, TATOB, TATOBA, TATOBA!" the belt played and within seconds tai was kamen rider ooo. "What the hell?!, you have a goku uniform?!"" fukuroda exclaimed. "A what, ah never mind." Tai replied as he pulled out the medal saber. Tai then slotted three cell medals into the sword and released them into the actual scanning area of the sword. "Juggernaut of left jabs?!" fukuroda called out. "Really?!, you're try that?" Tai asked as he nimbly dodged each punch sent at him. Tai then scanned the cell medals causing the scanner to call out "TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!" and with a single strike fukuroda and his goku uniform were defeated the banshi thread going into tai's body. Tai changed back to civilian mode and made his way to den-liner. Soon enough he was back on the train and showed everyone the fruits of his mission. "Are those, Gaia's legs?" urataros asked. "That's one way to put it but yes." Tai replied. "I was expecting a small scrap, not a huge chunk." Ryuko confessed. "Me too, owner care to explain." Tai exclaimed. "Honestly, I have no clue how this happened." The owner admitted. "Well either way, one down four to go." Tai exclaimed in a triumphant tone.

Author's notes: okay people put down the pitch forks and torches and let me explain why ooo's driver is here, den-o can travel through time right? So it's rather likely that he once went to a time after ooo had defeated all the greed and no longer had a need for the driver and gave it to den-o so it makes at least some sense why it would be in this story, also the time tai's in is the original timeline of the series even after he's altered the past to prevent ishin's death, and If you're wondering how that's possible it's because the alteration tai made hasn't taken full effect on the rest of the original time line yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: two down

Den-liner raced to the time where the next piece of Gaia rested but everyone was wondering just how Gaia wasn't in scraps but CHUNKS. "Owner, I thought Gaia would be in scraps but he's not, why's he in chunks instead?" Tai asked. The owner thought about it for a moment before answering. "It's possible that he _was_ going to be in scraps but an unknown anomaly in the time line put him together into chunks." The owner answered. "Yeah, maybe." Tai said to himself as he looked out the window to see events fly by like they were seconds. Soon enough den-liner made its second stop just outside the slums of Honnouji. "I'll be back ASAP, stay put." Tai instructed as he jumped outta den-liner. When he got to the academy he saw that the student council run off event was occurring. When he got inside the academy he saw ryuko and went to meet up with her. "Ryuko!" Tai called out. Ryuko looked around and eventually found him. "Tai, over here!" ryuko called back. Tai got next to ryuko and saw that she had obtained senketsu. "Good to see ya again." Tai greeted. "You too, but where have you been?" ryuko asked. "Sorry, I was lookin' for Gaia is all." Tai answered not exactly lying. "Find him yet?" ryuko asked. "No not yet, but I think he's here." Tai answered. "You think?" ryuko asked. "Yeah, in fact I know he's nearby." Tai answered as he could hear Gaia faintly calling out to him. _"Boss, I'm with satsuki, look for my coat."_ Gaia called out. Tai and ryuko looked up to see satsuki standing on honnouji's tower with a dramatic spotlight behind her. "She sure knows how to make a showy entrance." Tai said. "Yep, that's lady satsuki for ya." Ryuko said with a smirk on her face. "Wait hold on "lady" satsuki, don't tell me you're on her elite team." Tai exclaimed with an annoyed look on his face. "No, she and I are just friends, hell she even gave me a place to stay in the three star district." Ryuko explained. "Ah, I see." Tai replied. _"This is so not good, ryuko's supposed to hate satsuki not be all buddy buddy with her."_ Tai thought to himself. "Students of Honnouji academy, today is the day of the student council run off challenge, there will be six pillars you must make your way to one in order to compete." Satsuki explained over a microphone. Soon after the pillars arose from the ground the elites already on four of them. "See ya tai." Ryuko said as she ran off to a nearby pillar. "I gotta get to the last pillar if I want to save gaia." Tai said as he ran towards the last pillar.

Luckily Tai made it onto the pillar in time and was ready to fight. "I see that our friend Tai has returned. "Satsuki said with a smug look on her face. "Man, I had no idea satsuki was so arrogant in the old days." Tai said to himself. "Lady Satsuki, with all due respect I would like face him first." Gammagori said in a respectful and calm tone. "That won't be a problem, look at your pillar." Tai said causing everyone to see that the pillars were different heights. "Gammagori's first, the inamuta, then jakuzare, then sanageyama, and finally ryuko." Tai explained in a cold calculating tone. "Exactly, you're quite smart." Satsuki replied. "Thanks, well let's go gammagori." Tai said as he transformed into his tatoba form. "Very well then." Gammagori replied as he too transformed. "THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM SHACKLE REGALIA!" Gammagori called out. "That looks like a very uncomfortable combat mode." Tai joked. "Not to me it isn't." gammagori replied. "Begin." Satsuki announced. Tai then rushed gammagori and started to wail on him with his claws and a flurry of kicks. "He's just going to get killed, he knows that right?!" inamuta exclaimed. "I think he knows what he's doing." Ryuko replied. Just then gammagori entered his second stage. "THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM SCOURGE REGALIA!" he cried. "Perfect." Tai muttered as he ducked and weaved past all the whips gammagori sent his way. "He's fast." Inamuta said in surprise. "No kidding." Sanageyama replied his mouth agape. Tai finally made it to gammagori. "What?!" gammagori exclaimed in surprise. "You left your self wide open?!" Tai cried as he delivered a savage slash to Gammagori's chest snapping all the whips off at the source. "Now for the finisher?!" Tai called out as he slid the scanner over the belts face. The belt then called out "SCANNING CHARGE!" and Tai jumped into the air and three rings appeared one red another yellow and the last being green. Tai then launched himself through the rings picking up energy in his legs as he went. "HYAAAH!" Tai yelled as he drew closer to gammagori. "Oh fuck me." Gammagori muttered. "RIDER KICK!" Tai yelled as he slammed into gammagori full force destroying his goku uniform and knocking him outta the ring. Tai landed on both feet not even out of breath as he dusted himself off. "Next!" Tai called out as inamuta made his way down. "Guess it's my turn." Inamuta said as he kicked in his transformation sequence. "THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM PROBE REGALIA." Inamuta said in a deathly calm tone. Tai slotted in two new medals and ran the scanner over them making the belt call out. "LION TORA CHEETAH, LATORATA LATORATA!" satsuki was a little surprised to see Tai had another form but didn't let it bother her. "Begin." Satsuki announced.

Tai then unleased to power of the lion medal and released a blinding burst of light. "Ah, my eyes I can't see?!" inamuta exclaimed. It worked Tai had blinded inamuta along with everyone else. Tai then used the cheetah medal to increase his speed and hit the power button on the back of inamuta's helmet shutting down his probe regalia. "Too easy." Tai said as he slid the scanner across the belt causing it to once again call out "SCANNING CHARGE!" three yellow ring appeared in front of inamuta. "Oh hell." Inamuta exclaimed as Tai began to charge him. "RIDER DASH!" Tai called out as he slashed inamuta with his claws destroying his uniform. Tai then reverted to his basic form and cracked his neck a little. "Next!" Tai once again called out. Jakuzare didn't waste any time and quickly transformed. "THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM SYMPHONY REGALIA PRESTO!" she called out and opened fire on Tai as he slotted in two more medals and scanned them making the belt call out "TAKA KUJAKU CONDOR, TAJADORU!" satsuki was once again surprised by the events played out before her. "How many forms does he have?" she asked herself. Tai then leapt into the air and took off like a bird. "What?! He can fly?!" jakuzare exclaimed in a worried tone. Tai then made a red disc appear on his arm and opened it, he then placed seven new medals in it and scanned them causing it call out "PTERA TRICERA TYRANNO PTERA TRICERA TYRANNO PTERA GIGA SCAN!" Tai then fired the mass of energy at jakuzare knocking her outta the air "SHIT!" jakuzare cried as she headed for the ground. Tai then ran the scanner over the belt's face causing it once again to call out "SCANNING CHARGE!" he flew under jakuzare and aimed up the rings appearing as he went. "RIDER STRIKE KICK!" Tai called out as he hit her full force with the talons on his boots fully extended destroying her uniform and sending her flying outta the ring. Tai changed back to basic form and started to pant a little bit. "Next." Tai called out between breathes. "I'm game." Sanageyama said as he made his way to the ring. "THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM BLADE REGALIA MK II!" sanageyama cried. Tai slotted in two new medals and scanned them, the belt then called out "KUWAGA KAMACKI BATTA, GATAKIRIBA!" satsuki was becoming more and more perturbed by each new combo. _"Could he be wearing a kamui?"_ satsuki asked herself. Tai and sanageyama rushed each other Tai puling a nice trick with his combo making copies of himself. "What the hell?" sanageyama asked. "This is my duplication technique I can make multiple copies and use them like an army." Tai explained as he and his clones slid their scanners over their belts making them call out "SCANNING CHARGE!" They all then jumped into the air and launched themselves at sanageyama. "Hot damn, you got me beat." Sanageyama admitted. "MULTI RIDER SWARM KICK!" Tai and his clones shouted as they all kicked sanageyama at the same time destroying his uniform and launching him off the ring. Tai reverted to his basic form and fell to one knee and desperately tried to catch his breath. _"Damn at this rate I can only use one other combo before I'm forced to take the belt off."_ Tai thought to himself as he shakily stood up. "SATSUKI, RYUKO, LET'S GO I'LL TAKE YOU BOTH ON RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Tai shouted. "Very well, we shall fight you together." Satsuki replied. "Yeah, besides I want to see what you're made of." Ryuko exclaimed as she and satsuki transformed. "LIFE FIBER OVERRIDE KAMUI JUNKETSU!" Satsuki called out. "LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE KAMUI SENKETSU!" Ryuko yelled. Tai slotted in three new medals and got ready to scan them. "Here we go, last combo." Tai said to himself, he then slid the scanner across the belt and it called out "PTYRA TRICARA TYRANNO, PUTOTYRA POWER TO TEARER!" Tai then gave a loud bestial roar as he reached into the ground and pulled out the tyranno ax. Tai then rushed satsuki and slashed her across the chest cutting through junketsu and drawing a little blood. Satsuki couldn't believe it, junketsu had been damaged by an unknown weapon yet the pain in her chest was still unbearable almost as if someone had taken all her desire and turned it into a weapon to be used on her, all she could do was let out an anguished scream of pain. "AAAAHHHHH!" satsuki screamed as she flew out of the ring. "Satsuki!?" ryuko cried, but ryuko didn't have time to worry about her friend, Tai was charging and she had to try and stay outta his line of swing. Ryuko kept dodging Tai's swings but that didn't stop him instead he put three cell medal in the ax's mouth and closed it then he changed the ax into its blaster mode. "Oh fuck me." Ryuko muttered as Tai fired a blast of purple energy at ryuko hitting her dead on and knocking her both out of the ring and out of consciousness. Tai then leapt onto the academy transmitter and made his way into the elite's office where he found Gaia's coat. "Bingo." Tai muttered as he grabbed what was considered his friends outer most torso and headed back to den-liner. Once Tai returned to den-liner he placed the coat on the table. "Nice job bro. "ryuko congratulated. "Thanks, owner I have a question." Tai exclaimed. "Yes?" the owner asked. "All the changes I'm making, what will the time masters do about them?" Tai asked. "The time masters will delete them from time making it so they never happened." The owner answered. "Well, that's good this way I can do what I have to and not worry about the repercussions." Tai exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: three down.

Den-liner raced through time at top speed to get to its third destination. However Tai was still worried about his friend Gaia, ryuko walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to look up. "Don't worry, we'll get him back." Ryuko said trying to ease her brother's worry. "Yeah or die tryin'." Satsuki added. "I don't think he wanted to hear that satsuki." Sorochio interjected. "Guys I appreciate what you're doin' but you're really not helping." Tai exclaimed in a worried tone. "Sorry bro." ryuko apologized. "It's fine, I'm just worried about gaia is all." Tai replied as he thought back to his and Gaia's last fight, how Gaia was willing to risk his existence to protect the time line. Just then the train came to a screeching halt. "We're here." The owner announced. "I'll be back, wait here." Tai instructed. "Yes sir." Ryuko replied giving a mock salute making Tai chuckle a little.

As Tai jumped outta den-liner he looked around to see where he was and immediately recognized it as Osaka. "I'm back in Osaka?" Tai asked. Just then he heard Gaia's voice again. _"Boss hurry honnouji's forces will be here soon, I'm in your old house."_ Gaia explained. "That's right, the raid trip it was also the day my adopted parents were killed, but I can't save them I'm on a mission hang on buddy I'm comin'." Tai exclaimed as he rushed off to his old home in Osaka, just then he felt like he was bein' followed. "Whoever's there come out now!" Tai yelled. Just then momotaros walked out from behind a building. "Momotaros, what are you followin' me for?" Tai asked. "Your sisters told me to just in case something happened." Momotaros explained. "Ugh fine, just don't draw too much attention." Tai instructed as the two made their way to Tai's old home.

Soon the two were at Tai's old home in Osaka. It wasn't much just a small two bedroom home. "You lived here?" momotaros asked. "Yeah, why?" Tai asked. "Nothin' just seems kinda small." Momotaros answered. "Well it was meant to have only two bed rooms, now keep it down I don't want them hearin' us." Exclaimed as he looked through the window to see no one in the living/ dining room. Tai then crouched down and made his way to his parent's room's window. He looked in to see no one, lastly he went to his room's window and found no one inside. "Okay we're good let's go in grab Gaia and get out." Tai instructed. "Got ya." Momotaros whispered.

The two made their way to the front door and found it unlocked. "Who leaves their front door open?" momo asked. "We lived on a pretty quiet and peaceful street, the kind were you can leave your door open and nothin' will happen." Tai explained. The two searched each room until Tai found Gaia's t-shirt in his old room on the desk. "Gaia that you?" Tai asked. _"Yeah it's me boss."_ Gaia replied earning a smile from Tai. Tai scooped up Gaia's shirt and found momo in the kitchen eating a cold hotdog. "What are you doing?" Tai asked. "What, I was hungry." Momo answered. Tai just face palmed and muttered "Baka." Under his breath. "Well let's go I got gaia." Tai instructed. The two put everything back in its place so's not to arouse suspicion from the occupants and slipped out with ease, the two made their way back to den- liner quickly and returned triumphant.

"We're back and we got Gaia's shirt." Tai announced as he placed his friend on the table. "Good, now for the last piece." Satsuki exclaimed. "So Gaia where is your last chunk?" Tai asked. _"It is in the future on the day of ryuko and satsuki's final confrontation with ragyo, and ragyo has it."_ Gaia explained as his eye narrowed. "Ragyo?!" Tai shouted and slammed the table making everyone jump. "That bitch, I killed her once, I'll do it again." Tai exclaimed seething with anger.

Author's notes: hey guy sorry this chapters a little on the short side, and sorry for a lack of any actual den-o involvement, but worry not the next chapter will take care of both of those problems.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: all together

Den-liner raced through the time line at its maximum speed so it could get to the last point in time where Gaia's body was scattered. "How the hell did ragyo get ahold of gaia?" ryuko asked. "Does it matter, I'm gonna kill her at take him back." Tai growled. _"She's gotten ahold of my seki-tecko."_ Gaia exclaimed. "So you won't be able to transform?" satsuki asked. "I'll just do what ryuko did when senketsu was chopped up and make up for it with my right hand." Tai replied as he started to put Gaia on. "Are you outta your mind?" ryuko asked. "Even I couldn't last that long and I'm HALF life-fibers." Ryuko warned. "True but I'm different from you I'm THREE QUARTERS life-fibers." Tai rebutted as he put Gaia's coat on. "Even so, it's too dangerous." Ryuko argued. "Maybe your right, but I have to try." Tai exclaimed as he grabbed his sword and shield. _"We're here."_ Gaia informed Tai.

Den-liner then came to a screeching halt just behind ragyo and nui. Tai jumped outta den-liner and saw that ragyo was wearing the seki-tecko on her right hand. "That bitch." Tai snarled. Tai looked on and saw that ryuko, satsuki, mako, and the elites were being overwhelmed by a large force of covers from all sides. Tai didn't want to waste any time so he rushed ragyo while he had the element of surprise. "You cannot win this fight my daughters you are outnumbered." Ragyo gloated. "That's what you think you bitch!" Tai screamed as he launched a flying kick to the side of ragyo's head and forcibly removed the seki-tecko from her hand. "Lady Ragyo are you alright?!" nui exclaimed as she rushed to her mother's aid. "That actually hurt?!" ragyo exclaimed as she rubbed the side of her head. "Tai, what are you doin' here?" ryuko asked. "And where have you been?" satsuki asked. "Those are questions for later but right now I got a score to settle with these two." Tai replied. Just then they heard a train whistle. "A train?" ryuko asked. Then den-liner came flying outta the sky and knocked a good chunk of the covers away. "What the hell?" Tai asked himself. Den-liner then stopped and the ryuko and satsuki from Tai's time line jumped out in their combat modes. "That's us?!" past ryuko exclaimed. "What are you two doing, I told you not to show yourselves to your past selves!" Tai yelled. "Well we thought you could use some help." Ryuko joked. "Damn it I told you to stay on the train in case the worst happened that way you could continue what I started, but since I'm jumpin' straight into hell I may as well have some company." Tai exclaimed. "Cool and while we're at it." Ryuko stated. "Come on out guys." Ryuko called out. Just then a sea of multicolored costumes came pouring' outta den-liner and much to Tai's surprise it was every kamen rider from the very first to the very latest. All the kamen riders took their poses and yelled out" KAMEN RIDER!" and gave off their individual names. "Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super 1, ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faize, Blade, Hibbiki, Kabuto, Den-o, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost!" all the riders cried as they named themselves off. Tai could also see that momotaros, urataros, kintaros, ryutaros, and sieg were all in their individual den-o forms. _"All right we got a total of 37 kamen riders on our side."_ Gaia said in an excited tone. "Well what are ya waitin' for?" ryuko asked. Tai snapped himself outta his surprise and got ready to change. _"Boss while I was waitin' for ya I altered my combat forms to be a bit more streamlined and less bulky."_ Gaia informed. "Cool, let's do this." Tai replied as he spun his gloves rim.

"HENSHIN!" Tai yelled as he slammed the rim down. Just then the blinding green light flared up and tai transformed, when it was done tai's first form looked more like his last form in the sense he only had armor on his chest, shoulders, arms, legs, and head, and in place of his cape he had a long flowing green scarf around his neck. "He has… a kamui?!" ragyo gasped in surprise. While ragyo was trying to figure out what was happening Tai drew his sword which had been altered in the transformation to resemble a katana. "CHARGE!" tai yelled as he, his sisters, the elites, and all the kamen riders rushed into the mass of covers and immediately started to beat the snot outta them. The legendary seven riders (Ichigo – Stronger) were making short work of the covers rider kicking and rider punching them into submission so they could get through to take on ragyo. "No, no, no, you can't get past us, you sillies?!" nui exclaimed as she lunged towards ooo only for kintaros to catch her and slam her into the ground. "My strength, shall make you cry!" kintaros cried out as he slapped his side like a sumo wrestler. As nui stumbled to her feet urataros wrapped his line around her waist and flung her into the air, as she came down urataros batted her away with his fishing rod. "Mind if I reel you in?" urataros asked as he leaned on his fishing rod. Nui was getting irritated now, just then ryutaros opened fire on her knocking her back down. "Mind if I target you?, sorry I can't hear you?!" ryutaros exclaimed as he did a little dance. Nui was really getting pissed now, just then sieg's boomerang and tomahawk attacked nui from all sides knocking down again. "Advent…. To the top." Sieg said in a calm tone as his weapons returned to him. Nui was really starting to get livid now, but momotaros slashed her across the back several times once again knocking her down "I… have arrived, also just so you know I don't throw any warning shots… from start to finish… I'M AT A CLIMAX?!" momotaros announced proudly. "Will all of you…. Stop gaining up on me?!" nui screamed as she turned her arms into swords. Just then momotaros pointed upwards with his thumb. "Huh?" nui asked. Nui looked up to see Tai headed straight for her sword in hand with a psycho smile under his helmet. "Oh… fuck me." Nui deadpanned. "NO THANKS!" Tai yelled as he slashed nui four times, twice diagonally, once vertically, and once horizontally. "FINISHING MOVE, ACTION ZERO QUADRUPLE STAR SLASH!" Tai screamed as he sheathed his sword. Nui then exploded and her banshi thread was absorbed by Gaia. But when it was Gaia saw all of nui's memories.

" _Boss… nui, she was given the same treatment as satsuki when she was a kid… right down to the negative aspects of it as well."_ Gaia informed. "I see, she was as much a victim as satsuki, or ryuko, ragyo will pay for this." Tai said as he surged forward towards the covers. "OOO, mind givin' me a lift?" Tai asked. "Sure thing, ollie up." OOO replied as he flung Tai over the covers and closer to ragyo. "Hey W I need more wind?!" Tai exclaimed. "More wind comin' up, CYCLONE PUNCH!" W exclaimed as he punched with enough force to create a cyclone and send Tai hurtling towards ragyo. "Fool, I won't be that easy to reach." Ragyo quipped as she batted Tai aside. "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Tai yelled as he fell to the ground only to be stop a small ways away from the ground. When Tai looked up he saw Fourze helpin' him. "Thanks for the save there Fourze?!" Tai exclaimed as he was placed on the ground. "No problem bud." Fourze called back as used his drill switch to kick a cover. "Hey wizard how about a little extra fire power?" Tai asked. "With pleasure." Wizard replied as he switched to his flame dragon form and burned a good chunk of the covers away. Just then Tai's sword was knocked away. "Shit, Gaim mind if I borrow a sword?" Tai asked. "One sword comin' up!" yelled gaim as he threw Tai his orange sword. "Thank you." Tai called out as he slashed some covers outta the way to get his sword back. "Hey gaim heads up?!" Tai exclaimed as he threw gaim his orange sword back. "Thank you?!" gaim replied as he caught the sword and went back to cuttin' down covers. "Ryuko, satsuki, combo time?!" Tai exclaimed. "Right." Replied Tai's ryuko. "On my way." Replied Tai's satsuki. Soon the three siblings were together and ready for their combo. "QUADRUPLE SWORD SKILL, STAR DUST STREAM?!" the three siblings cried as they performed their combo, it was a glorious sight of their four blades slashing through both the air and the covers while giving off different colored energies making it almost seem like the aroura borealis. When they were done there was only a hand full of covers left. "We can deal with these guys you and Ichigo go take care of ragyo." Ryuko said to Tai. "Okay, let's go Ichigo." Tai exclaimed. "Right." Ichigo replied as the two made their way to ragyo.

When they got to ragyo she was getting ready to put shinra kokets on. "Not gonna happen?!" Tai exclaimed as he lunged at the afore mentioned kamui and slashed it into dozens of pieces. "What?!" ragyo exclaimed. "Sorry but that thing was far too powerful to be left in your control." Tai gloated. "You bastard, don't you get it the life fibers will consume this world sooner or later." Ragyo exclaimed. "Funny you should mention that, see I absorbed the entire life fiber history when I first bonded with Gaia here, and oddly enough the life fibers want a symbiotic relationship with humanity, not a master servant kind thing." Tai explained as he walked towards ragyo. "If I had to guess I'd say you just wanted to play god." Tai said in a cold deathly tone. Ragyo had a look of sheer terror on her face, he had caught on to her true intentions. "Hey Ichigo, let's finish her off together, just the three of us." Tai exclaimed. "Okay but, there's only two of us here who's the third?" Ichigo asked. Tai then walked closer to Ichigo and smiled under his helmet. "Oh nui… time to get your payback!" Tai said in a sort of sing song voice. Just then nui appeared outta Gaia's body and was completely intact… she even had both her eyes. "About time." Nui said in a deathly calm tone. "Nui… you're with him?!" ragyo exclaimed in surprise. "That's right ragyo… I'm done doing your dirty work… from now on I work for Tai over here." Nui replied as she placed a hand on Tai's shoulder. "You don't have to do that you know nui." Tai said informing her that she could do whatever she wanted. "I know… but I want to, as a way of righting my wrongs." Nui explained. "Okay, if you're sure." Tai replied. "I am." Nui said. "Well then let's finish this, ready?!" Tai exclaimed. "Ready" Ichigo replied. "Ready." Nui answered. The three then leaped into and got ready to finish ragyo. "RIDER KICK!" Ichigo cried out. "GAIA PUNCH!" Tai cried out. "FIBER SLASH" Nui cried out as she turned her right arm into a blade, the three's attacks landed a direct hit to ragyo knocking her on her ass. "You finally did it, you defeated me, well done." Ragyo exclaimed weakly as she died. When it was all said and done Ichigo, Tai, and Nui went back to join the others. "Guy look out its nui!" ryuko cried out. "No, no, no, relax she's on our side." Tai exclaimed. "Tai what the hell dude, you sure about this?" satsuki asked. "Yeah, after all, she's family." Tai replied wrapping an arm around nui's shoulder and pulling her in. "Thanks, tai." Nui said a little embarrassed. "Besides satsuki, you two have more in common than you think." Tai explained. "How?" satsuki asked. "I'll explain on the train." Tai replied.

As everyone boarded den-liner Tai finally met one of the time masters. "I am here to erase this version." The time master explained. "Yeah about that, can we leave this version of the final fight against ragyo here?" Tai asked. "Why." The time master answered. "Well, everyone was there so it would be kind pointless to erase it." Tai explained. The time master thought about it for a minute and looked at Tai. "Very well, but only because it would be too much of a hassle to wipe all their minds, however I WILL wipe their minds of the future versions of ryuko and satsuki." The time master replied. "Fair enough, can't have a set of memories with two of ryuko and satsuki." Tai exclaimed. "Exactly." The time master confirmed. The time master wiped everyone's memories of the future ryuko and satsuki, and den-liner took off back to the time where Tai, ryuko, and satsuki came form but thirty seconds later. Den-liner appeared outside of the kiriyuin mansion and let Tai, ryuko, satsuki, and nui out. "Thanks for the ride momo." Tai called out. "No prob, thanks for fixing the mess you made." Momotaros joked. "No prob." Tai replied. Soroi opened the door and was rather surprised to see nui standing with them. "Don't worry Soroi, I'll explain." Tai exclaimed. Soon Tai was explaining what happened and why nui was there and what he learned about her. "So nui was as much a victim as us." Ryuko exclaimed. "Yep." Tai replied. "Guess we have more in common after all." Satsuki exclaimed. "Yeah… we do." Nui replied. "So if it's all right with you guys… she's gonna stay with us." Tai "Yeah… I'm cool with that." Ryuko said. "Me too." Satsuki replied. "Thanks for the trust guys." Nui thanked as she took a sip of some tea Soroi made. "No problem nui." Tai replied. After that nui got herself settled and they all had a big dinner to celebrate nui's reform, life had finally returned to what their equivalent of normality was.

End.


	10. epilouge

Epilogue

The day after Tai, his sisters, and nui returned from their trip through time Tai decided to update his vid logs so that they would be up to date.

"Personal vid logs 002, ryuko, satsuki, and I recently made contact with kamen rider den-o, I went back in time to save out father who is now living in the mansion with us. However I also caused a few distortions in time that needed to be repaired, along the way Gaia decided to sacrifice himself to fix these distortions, however we later learned that he was alive and scattered to several points in time."

" We managed to find all the pieces and brought him back, along the way we got caught up in a fight with ragyo and nui, I managed to absorb nui and learned she was as much a victim of ragyo as ryuko or satsuki, she's now living with all of us as well as our father." Tai explained. "Next week we're going on a little vacation to Tokyo as a means of relaxing after all this weird shit… end of log." Tai exclaimed


End file.
